Walking On Broken Glass
by MagicCandyCat
Summary: Roxas was the sweetest thing that Axel ever knew. But he didn't care for sugar if he couldn't have the blond. Songfic for AkuRoku day. Suicidal themes. One shot


_A.N. HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Gah, Akuroku, not being my top love, is kinda hard for me to write for. But I managed to write some! This contains suicidal themes. YE BE WARNED! ._

_Disclaimer: Due to the deaths of Axel, Demyx and Zexion and pure existance of Kairi, it's pretty damn obvious I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Furthermore, I don't own the amazing song Walking On Broken Glass by Annie Lennox. HELLO!? BY ANNIE LENNOX!_

_

* * *

_

**You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew  
But I don't care for sugar, honey, if I can't have you  
Since you've abandoned me  
My whole life has crashed  
Won't you pick the pieces up  
'Cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass**

It had been a year now. A year to the day. Axel smirked bitterly. On the twelfth of August, Roxas, the apparently sweet, loving and beautiful boy, had walked out on his and Axel's relationship, on the day before their three year anniversary. Talk about salt to the wounds. He'd shouted at Axel that he'd had enough of the way he treated him, as though he was about to up and cheat on the pyro. Screamed that he wanted his independence back. The blond had packed his things up, threw his keys to their apartment in Axel's face, and stormed out of the door.

That was the last time Axel had seen Roxas.

Pushed by Demyx (who, kindly, made sure not to act too 'coupley' with his boyfriend Zexion in front of the heartbroken man), Axel had tried to date again. But he found himself comparing every single partner to Roxas, and was sorely disappointed each time.

Axel's love life was now non-existent. From what Zexion could find out about his cousin, Roxas had a new lover.

A few weeks after The Breakup (Axel insisted it deserved capitals, it was that big and that painful), Axel was fired. His boss said he was becoming unfocused and volatile, and could lose them customers, so he was not needed any more.

Axel was now unemployed. Apparently, Roxas had just got a promotion.

Of course, Axel knew Lady Luck had to be cruel to him again – the superstitious redhead didn't remember breaking any mirrors – and got him kicked out. With lack of payment coming in, the rent began to go unpaid. It was only going to end up with one conclusion. Axel was now sleeping on the sofa at Demyx's, doing his best to ignore the dirty blond's screams for more every night just upstairs.

Axel was now homeless. Typically, Roxas had just managed to get a nice, bigger apartment.

How he wished he had his blond to help him back up again.

**The sun's still shining in the deep blue sky  
But it don't mean nothing to me  
Oh, let the rain come down  
Let the wind blow through me  
I'm living in an empty room  
With all the windows smashed  
And I've got so little left to lose  
That it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass**

The sun was shining. Not a cloud in the sky. Kids laughing. Birds singing. It couldn't have been a more perfect day. A certain redhead disagreed. Axel wanted to shoot every single pigeon in disguise.

Nothing mattered any more. Roxas was gone, and he obviously wasn't coming back. Tomorrow was going to be what should have been a four year anniversary. Now it was a simple, yet excruciatingly painful reminder.

He truly had nothing left now. No home, no job, no money, no love.

What was the point of going on?

Demyx had announced that he and Zexion were going out for dinner the next day. Wouldn't be back until late hopefully. It was all so _perfect_.

**Walking on, walking on broken glass  
And if you're trying to cut me down  
You know that I might bleed  
'Cause if you're trying to cut me down  
I know that you'll succeed**

Oh, Roxas had cut Axel down to size when he left alright. He never would have contemplated shooting himself before, just like any regular idiot. But then again, now he was one. Just a normal, stupid idiot who let the love of his life go storming out the front door. Now, he just had to wait for Zexion and Demyx to get out of the house already.

**And if you want to hurt me  
There's nothing left to fear  
Cause if you want to hurt me  
You're doing really well my dear**

Roxas sighed as he wandered out of the airport. There was no denying it. He _missed _Axel. Breaking up with him was one of the most idiotic things he had ever done in his whole life. Maybe, once he'd dumped his luggage off at his, he could go visit? Try and patch things up? Or at least be friends again.

That's when he heard them. Running footsteps in his direction. Ready to attack any pickpockets, the blond turned and blinked in surprise when he saw Demyx and Zexion running towards him. Since when did his cousin and boyfriend ever do _running_? It was Demyx's face that set him on edge.

Pure, unadulterated panic.

Demyx grabbed hold of the younger blond, staring into his eyes, "Axel, he's at mine and Zexion's. I forgot the date, I just know he's going to do something stupid!"

The date? What significance did the date...? Roxas' eyes widened when he realised. August thirteenth.

His suitcases fell open as they were dropped to the ground, their owner sprinting to his car.

**Now everyone of us is made to suffer  
Everyone of us is made to weep  
But we've been hurting one another  
And now the pain has cut too deep . . .  
So take me from the wreckage  
Save me from the blast  
Lift me up and take me back  
Don't let me keep on walking . . .  
I can't keep on walking on,  
I can't keep on walking on broken glass**

Axel was seated on the porch at Dem and Zexion's, holding the gun in his hand. See, he did have kindness in him; he wasn't going to paint his best friend's walls with his brains. The sun was starting to set over the horizon. He stared down at the gun, flashes of the argument they had had going through his mind. It was now or never. He placed the barrel of the gun against his temple. His finger curled around the trigger as he closed his eyes to the world.

The gun was abruptly yanked out of his hand and thrown to the ground. Axel blinked, then sighed. The love-birds must have got home early-

"Don't you fucking _dare_ think about doing that again."

That didn't sound like Demyx or Zexion. That sounded like...

But it couldn't be....

Axel looked up into the glistening sapphires. He knew those eyes anywhere. "...Roxas?"

The pyro was enveloped in the blond's arms, the golden spikes nestled near his cheek. "I'm sorry... about everything I said... please... I've missed you-"

"I'm not dead am I?"

A light punch to the shoulder, causing Axel to chuckle. Obviously not. He held Roxas close to him. He didn't care if he walked out again, as long as he had this moment with him now.

"Axel, did you know the safety was on?"

"Erm, oops?"

A soft smile and a delicate kiss.

"Idiot. _My _idiot."

**I can't keep on walking on broken glass**


End file.
